micronacionalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tavolara
El Reino de Tavolara es una pequeña isla italiana situada en la costa norte de Cerdeña, en la Provincia de Olbia-Tempio. Tavolara fue una de las más pequeña repúblicas del planeta, pero ahora es simplemente parte de Italia, aunque nunca fue anexada formalmente. Geografía thumb|left|300px|Isla de Tavolara. La isla es un macizo de la piedra caliza 5 km de largo y 1 km de ancho, con acantilados escarpados excepto en sus extremos. Su punto más alto está 565 m sobre nivel del mar. Actualmente, la isla está habitada por unas pocas familias, y tiene un cementerio y un pequeño restaurante. La pequeña aldea pesquera sarda de Porto San Paolo está directamente frente a sus costas, al otro lado de un pequeño estrecho. La ciudad importante más cercana es Olbia. Las muy cercanas islas de Molara y de Molarotto forman parte del Archipiélago de Tavolara. La mayor parte de la población fue desplazada de la isla en 1962, cuando fue construida una estación radiogoniométrica de la OTAN en la mitad este de la isla. Las antenas de la estación se pueden ver desde una cierta distancia y esa mitad entera de la isla está restringida al personal militar. Tavolara es también hogar del VLF-transmisor ICV, que trabaja en 20,27 kHz y 20,76 kHz y que se utiliza para transmitir mensajes a los submarinos. Pueden también ser recibidos (pero no descifrados) por PC ordinarios, con una bobina como antena en la entrada de la tarjeta de sonido y mediante software de análisis de FFT. Flora y fauna thumb|left|250px|Puerto y restaurante «Da Tonino» de Tavolara. Una rara especie de Centaurea espinosa, Centaurea horrida, es endémica sólo de Tavolara y algunas otras zonas marginales del norte de Cerdeña. En su «Historia Natural de Cerdeña» (1774), Francesco Cetti informó de que enormes ratas habitan la isla de Tavolara, pero esos ejemplares probablemente correspondian a la ahora extinta Pika sarda (Prolagus sardus). En el siglo XVIII, entre los sardos se difundió la leyenda de que las cabras salvajes de Tavolara tenían dientes de oro.McGrigor, Charles Rhoderick (1866), Garibaldi at Home: Notes of a Visit to Caprera, pp 49-51. Los rebaños de cabras fueron trasladados a Cerdeña cuando la OTAN construyó la base y ya no hay cabras en la isla. La foca monje del Mediterráneo (Monachus monachus), en peligro crítico, tenía una colonia de cría aquí hasta 1960. A la vez que sede de una próspera industria de la langosta, Tavolara atrae ahora a los buzos que vienen a ver los corales, esponjas, anémonas de mar, delfines mulares (Tursiops truncatus), e incluso algunos especímenes de «Pinna nobilis», la rara almeja gigante cuyas fibras de biso fueron anteriormente utilizadas en la fabricación de sedas marinas para las prendas reales. La isla y las aguas circundantes son parte del coto marino de Tavolara y de Punta Coda Cavallo creado en 1997. Las protecciones del medio ambiente puestas en el parque han supuesto restricciones al uso del área para el turismo. Historia La isla era conocida en épocas antiguas como Hermea. Según la tradición, el Papa San Ponciano murió en Tavolara después de su abdicación y exilio en 235. Es probablemente esta isla la llamada isla Tolar, utilizada por las naves árabes en 848-849 como base para atacar las costas cercanas. Ferrero della Marmora, Alberto (1860), Itinéraire de l'ile de Sardaigne pour faire suite au Voyage en cette contrée, pp 190-193. thumb|right|250px|Bandera de la República de Tavolara. En 1836, el rey Charles Albert de Cerdeña visitó la isla y la reconoció como Reino soberano con Giuseppe Bertoleoni como su Rey.Wallechinsky, David y Amy Wallace (2005), The New Book of Lists, pp 383-384, ISBN 1-84195-719-4. Cuando Giuseppe murió en la década de 1840, su hijo mayor se convirtió en Rey Paolo I. Tavolara no fue incluida en la unificación italiana, y el rey Paolo I buscó y obtuvo activamente el reconocimiento de Tavolara por parte de Italia. Durante su reinado, en 1868, el gobierno italiano construyó un faro en el extremo noreste de la isla.«Notice to Mariners», London Gazette, 28 de agosto de 1868, p 4734. Después de la muerte de Paolo en 1886,«E morto il Re!», La Sardegna, 8 de junio de 1886, p. 1. y de acuerdo a sus deseos, la isla se convirtió en una república, con un presidente y consejo de seis elegidos cada seis años (consejo de seises) por un voto de todos los pobladores de la isla, hombres y mujeres (55 personas).«Smallest State in the World», New York Times, 19 de junio de 1896, p. 6. Su tercer presidente fue elegido en 1896.«Tiny Nation to Vote: Smallest Republic in the World to Hold a Presidential Election», Lowell Daily Sun, 17 de septiembre de 1896. «Nation of 55 People: Republic of Tavolara in Its Third Presidential Campaign», Boston Globe, 10 de enero de 1897, p. 34. thumb|left|250px|Familia real [[Bertoleoni. Carlo I y su familia.]] La soberanía de Tavolara fue reconfirmada en 1903, cuando Víctor Manuel III de Italia firmo un tratado de amistad con la nación.«Tiny Republic Signs Treaty», Atlanta Constitution, Nov 22, 1903, p. 10. La monarquía, sin embargo, fue reinstalada en la primera década del siglo XX. Desde entonces todos los reyes proceden de la familia Bertoleoni, reconocida como reyes tradicionales de Tavolara por los Reyes de Cerdeña. Documentos que datan de 1767 afirman que Tavolara nunca había sido parte del reino de Cerdeña. El tercer rey de Tavolara fue Carlo I, que murió en 1928 y fue sucedido por su hijo Rey Paolo II.«Tavolara's King Dies; Ruled Tiniest Realm; Charles Bartoleoni Was Monarch of Small Island Off Sardinia's Coast», New York Times, 1 de febrero de 1928, p. 27. Paolo se fue al extranjero, y dejo a su hermana, Mariangela, como regente en su ausencia. La reina Mariangela murió soltera en 1934, dejando el reino a Italia.«Italy Gets Queen's Island of Tavolara», Hartford Courant, July 9, 1934, p. 15. thumb|right|180px|Panteón real. Tumbas de [[Paolo I de Tavolara|Paolo I y Pasqua Favale.]] Su sobrino Paolo II siempre demandó el reino sin éxito, hasta su muerte en 1962, que fue aprobada la instalación de la base de la OTAN y el final definitivo de la soberania de Tavolara. Sin embargo, tras su muerte, otra tía suya, Maria Molinas Bertoleoni, tuvo éxito y a la edad de 100, en 1969, fue reconocida como la titular más vieja de Europa en un trono. El actual monarca Rey Tonino de Tavolara es un ciudadano italiano que administra y es dueño de «Da Tonino», el único restaurante en la isla. Los intereses de la isla son representados en sus relaciones externas por el príncipe Ernesto-Geremia de Tavolara, natural de La Spezia, que ha escrito una historia de la isla.Geremia, Ernesto Carlo, and Gino Ragnetti (2005), Tavolara - l'Isola dei Re, ISBN 8-84253-441-2. La tumba real del rey Paolo I está en el cementerio de la isla, rematada por una corona. Referencias y notas Enlaces externos *Página de los archpiélagos de Tavolara y Molara. Fuente Primera versión del artículo procedente de Wikipedia en español, publicada bajo la licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento Compartir Igual. Categoría:Tavolara